bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Table Polarization
"The Table Polarization" is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on February 27, 2014. Summary Leonard buys a which causes Sheldon to reevaluate the changes in his life. Meanwhile, Howard is offered a chance to go back to and Bernadette struggles with whether or not to encourage him. Extended Plot The gang is having food for and making fun of how Raj say the word "mustache". ((moo-stache) Penny enters the apartment after an unsuccessful where everybody goes "ahhh!" Penny gets angry that they didn't ask her how it went. Leonard then does ask and she tells him to shut up. Raj offers her his so she doesn't have to sit on the . Penny declines and sits down. Bernadette asks if they ever thought of getting a so they can all eat together. Amy notes that they could put it by the . Sheldon doesn't like the idea. He explains himself describing the change using . Leonard translates it saying that the doesn't want a table. Later, Leonard invites Sheldon to join Penny and him table shopping. Sheldon is too busy falling back in with . He has set up his old tower in the unused area by the window claiming it as his new spot. He has several thousand updates for his old . Sheldon compares himself to from when he layed down in front of the s to protect his home. They haven't used the junk by the window for years. Sheldon wants Leonard to show him one thing he could live without and he takes a of Sheldon. Then Sheldon tells him that do they want to over this comment since they have never argued over anything else. Leonard looks at him like he is crazy and leaves. At Howard and Bernadette's place, Howard is showing Raj his new that is in the shape of a . Bernadette didn't think that it was cool when he tried to "mute" her. Raj feels that it is his second favorite brown magic wand. calls and wants Howard to return to the International Space Station to repair the he installed. Howard wants to do it. Raj is going to miss Howard and is willing to watch Bernadette while he gone. And if he fails to return, they'll name their first after him or Dileep after his . Penny and Leonard are looking at tables at a . Penny likes a table made of reclaimed wood which would not appeal to Sheldon since he is worried that the original s might reclaim it. Penny tells Leonard that he should stand up to Sheldon more often. Leonard says that he is living too much in his . Sheldon chooses what s they watch, what they eat, what is Leonard's favorite . Leonard agrees and chooses a topped dining room table which Penny doesn't like. He then changes to another one that Penny does like. When Bernadette comes home, Howard offers her some and tells her that somebody gets to ride on a . Bernie asks if she can take a first thinking they are going to have . Howard explains the offer, while Bernadette is surprised that based on his experience she didn't think that he would ever want to go back. While Howard seems to be in , Bernie remembers a lot of complaining and Howard wanting it to be over. After the new dining room table is set up where everyone can sit around it and it has a great view out the window. Sheldon's spot has a great view out a window called a . Sheldon sits at it for a of a and still doesn't like it. Also it hasn't been approved by the furnishing specified by the roommate agreement which unfortunately only meets every two . After Penny's prodding, Leonard tells Sheldon that he is going to stand up to him more. Sheldon then exclaims that the isn't the table, the problem is how Penny has changed Leonard and that Sheldon can no longer him. Penny gets angry and says that that is what happens in s and that Amy has changed him. Before Sheldon didn't want to touch another and now he is and even with her. Sheldon is shocked that Amy told Penny, however, Penny feels that it is the most interesting thing that ever happened to Amy. Sheldon realizes that Amy has changed his personality so he has to with her. After Sheldon leaves, Penny calls Amy. After Amy learns that Leonard bought the table, she jumps to the that Sheldon is on the way over to break up with her. Sheldon shows up at Amy's Apartment to break up with her by signing a portion of their relationship agreement. He doesn't want her to cry all over his . Amy agrees with Sheldon and has already moved on. Amy tells him to have a nice life. Knowing Sheldon, she agrees with him and then Amy convinces him their breakup is not about them, it is about Leonard taking Sheldon's attention about that awful table. Leonard is manipulating him like he always does. Leonard also knows that Amy would support Sheldon since she is his and Leonard wants them to break up according to Amy. Then Sheldon wonders if Amy was manipulating him however Amy says that he is smart enough to see that. Finally he agrees with her as she has a little that Sheldon can't see. Bernadette and Raj are having together. Bernie wants to know why Howard wants to go back up since he hated the entire experience. Raj agrees that he has forgotten all the parts. Bernie asks Raj to talk to him and then wonders if she is a terrible . Raj thinks that he is the cool one and she is the buzzkill. When asked, Bernadette finds the wand remote stupid. Raj accidentally turns off all the s and then Bernie tells him how great it is. Amy and Sheldon return to apartment 4A with Sheldon saying that Leonard's attempt to break them up didn't work. Sheldon repeats everything that Amy says including that their relationship is stronger than ever. Leonard objects to Sheldon's about . Sheldon's favorite spot is on a that Leonard bought. He wants to know how that change is good while the table change is not. Sheldon is speechless until Amy says that he doesn't have to explain himself. Amy then says that he is sick of Leonard's and ready to move in with Amy. Sheldon then tells Leonard to just keep the table which Amy feels that she got too , going to move in together. At Howard's he comes home and finds Raj, Bernadette, his Mike and Mike Massimino via there performing an on his decision to return to space. They all love him, though Mike has to be prodded to agree. Mike calls him and tells him that he has the "wrong stuff". The experience was and he was miserable the entire time. He had asked Mike to shoot him in the . Howard is insulted that they don't think he can handle it, until Massimino reminded him that he had to go through again. Next Howard is having his checked and it is fine. He pleads with the to get him a reading that will have him rejected. Then, he calls his mother and his blood pressure sky rockets. Finally, they are all having dinner at the new table except for Amy and Sheldon, who are in their old spots. Howard is lamenting failing his blood pressure tests, but rejects any s where he could get it back down so he could go. Sheldon tells them to eat up there if they want to; however, it makes him sad that things have changed. Bernadette feels sorry for them since they are sitting in two groups. The time to stand up to Sheldon is over as they return to the living room. Raj doesn't want to return since he sits on the floor, but gives in. Sheldon says how nice it was now and that sometimes the baby wins. Critics *Jesse Schedeen from IGN - "The Table Polarization" offered an ideal balance between humor and drama. Sheldon and Leonard went to war, but in the end it was Penny and Amy that were pulling the strings. It was a conflict that managed to entertain and even continue the recent momentum in Sheldon and Amy's relationship. And if the NASA subplot was a bit redundant, Raj and Bernie still kept the humor flowing. All in all, this was a definite highlight of the season so far. http://in.ign.com/en/review/1765/the-big-bang-theory-the-table-polarization-review *IMDb user reviews *Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode a B+, saying that the writers used naturalism very well. http://the-drclub.webs.com/apps/blog/show/42010626-the-table-polarization-s7e16 Notes *'Title Reference:' The sides that everyone takes when they discuss getting a dining room table for the apartment. *Taping date: January 28, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. #445 http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=445 *This episode was watched by 17.73 million people with a rating of 5.0 (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users 23.39 million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #3 for the week ending March 1, 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on February 27, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Costume Notes *Sheldon wears his Flash, orange lightning t-shirt , a t-shirt featuring Batman and bats in front of a full moon, his blue Super-Vitruvian Man t-shirt , and the DC Flashy t-shirt . Trivia *Rumor that the episode is entitled, "The Conjunction Junction" as was one of the episodes. *The computer with that Sheldon uses to hold the position beside the window, is apparent not the iMac that appears at that position in all the other episodes. *Sheldon's article about the alternation of furniture in the roommate agreement is quite analogous to that about the selection of a new restaurant mentioned in The Agreement Dissection (S4E21). *Raj picks up his illusion that he would go out with Bernadette when Howard is away that he first developed in The Thespian Catalyst (S4E14). *Sheldon tries to break up with Amy because she has changed him; however, Amy knows him too well and stops it. *The gang wants to stop eating in the living room around the coffee table and get an adult dining room table. *Howard's space training took place during "The Werewolf Transformation" (S5E18). *In this episode, Sheldon reiterates the story of a frog “that’s put in a pot of water that’s heated so gradually he doesn't realize he’s boiling to death”. In reality, this comment is a myth; frogs do realize the heat and jump out of the pot before they boil to death. Quotes Sheldon: Chaos theory suggests that even in a deterministic system if the equations describing its behavior are nonlinear a tiny change in the initial conditions can lead to a cataclysmic and unpredictable result. Penny: Translation? Leonard: Waah, I don't want a table. ---- Sheldon: *Knock Knock Knock* Amy?*Knock Knock Knock* Amy?*Knock Knock Knock* Amy? I’ll get right to the point. I think we need to end this relationship – so just sign this with your finger and please don’t cry on my iPad because I didn’t get Apple Care. Amy: I’m not surprised you want to end the relationship. I’m just a little surprised you didn’t get Apple Care. Anyway, enjoy your life. Where do I sign? Sheldon: At the bottom. I must say I’m relieved you’re not making more of a scene out of this. Amy: Oh, I’ve already moved on. Besides the breakup has nothing to do with me. Sheldon: What. It doesn’t? Amy: OF course not. This is just Leonard trying to take the focus off that dreadful table by sowing discord in our relationship. He’s manipulating you like he always does. Sheldon: Wait. Wait. Now hang on. You think he’s manipulating me? Amy: All the time. And he knew that as your girlfriend, I wasn’t gonna to stand by and let him bring a table into your apartment. I mean a table? Come on. Sheldon: It is hideous. Amy: Well, thankfully, I won’t have to see it ‘cause I won’t be your girlfriend anymore. {Signs.} Amy Farah Fowler. Why yes, I would like to take a survey. Sheldon: Wait. You were really gonna stand by me against the dining room table? Amy: Of course I was. Sheldon: Yeah, wait. I do I know you’re not manipulating me right now? Amy: I would think that if I’m manipulating you, you’d be smart enough to see it. Sheldon: How do I know you’re not saying that as part of the manipulation? Amy: I think you’re smart enough to see that too. Sheldon: Okay. I’m sorry i gave you such a hard time. I just had to be sure. {Amy turns away and smiles.} ---- Raj: He’s forgotten how miserable he was the entire time he was up there. It’s like me in those moments when I miss India. Bernadette: So you’ll talk to him? Raj: Why me? Bernadette: Well, I’m his wife. I don’t want to ruin it for him. Raj: That’s the dynamic. I’m the fun one and you’re the buzz kill. ---- Leonard: This spot that no one else can sit in only exists because despite your objections I bought this couch. Me. So explain why that change is bad and this change was good. Sheldon: Um. Amy: You don’t need to explain yourself to him. Sheldon: I don’t need to explain myself to you. Amy: You’re sick of his nonsense and ready to move in with me. Sheldon: Keep the table. We don’t use that space. Amy: Damn it, I got cocky. ---- Sheldon: Think of me as Arthur Dent In Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy lying in front of the bulldozers protecting his home. Leonard: If you recall, the Vogon Fleet blew up the earth anyway. Sheldon: It’s a made up story Leonard. I don’t even know why you’re talking about it. ---- Penny: Sheldon’s not here. Leonard: Well he is here. {Points to his head.} So unless you want to dig him out with a bone saw and a melon baller there’s nothing I can do about it. ---- Howard: Good news. Someone in this room gets to take a ride on a rocket. Bernadette: Fine. Can I at least shower first? ---- Penny: Hi. Sorry I’m late. I was at an audition. All: Ahh. Sheldon: You’ll get ‘em next time. Penny: How about instead of assuming I failed, you ask me how it went? Leonard: Sorry. How did it go? Penny: Shut up. ---- Raj: Oh sure. I sit on the floor for years no one cares. The pretty white girl sits for ten seconds and you’re all running off to IKEA. ---- Sheldon: OK. I think we found the problem here. It’s not the table at all. It’s you. Penny: Me? Leonard: Well. It’s always me. Take one for the team. Sheldon: I have spent years turning this lump of clay into an acceptable conduit for my will and then you came along and reshaped him with your newfangled ideas and your fancy genitals. Penny: Are you gonna let him talk to me like this? Leonard: “Fancy” sounds like a compliment. Penny: OK, I have not tried to change Leonard. That is just happens in relationships. Look how much Amy has changed you. Sheldon: That’s not true. Penny: Oh sweetie. When I first met you were incapable of touching another human being. Now you’re holding holds, going on dates, you even made out with her on a train. Sheldon: She told you? Penny: Of courses she told me. It’s the most interesting thing that happened to her entire life. Leonard: You’re too close to it, but Amy has had a huge impact on you. Sheldon: You’re right. Without realizing I allowed that woman to alter my personality. Leonard: Mmm. You didn't have a personality; you just had some shows you liked. Sheldon: No. No, I've changed. Like the frog that’s put in a pot of water that’s heated so gradually he doesn't realize he’s boiling to death. Penny: Or you’re the frog that’s been kiss by the princess and turned into a prince. Leonard: Or you’re just a tall annoying frog. Sheldon: Excuse me. I have to break up with my girlfriend. Penny: Oh, Sheldon. Wait. Sheldon: No. You've opened my eyes to the truth. Amy has made me a more affectionate open-minded person. And that stops now. Leonard: Well, we should call her. Penny: Yeah. Amy. It’s Penny. Hey. Just a little heads up. Leonard bought a dining room table. Yeah. Sheldon’s breaking up with you. ---- Sheldon: Well. Is this really worth it? We've lived together for years with nary an argument. Leonard: Huh? Sheldon: But we start talking about a table and suddenly we’re at each other’s throats. Leonard: “Nary an argument”? “Nary”? Sheldon: Well that means “not on” or “not any”. Maybe instead of a table you should buy a dictionary. Well, I don’t know if I won that, but at least he’s upset. Gallery Tumblr n107sfV7Rg1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg|Penny and Leonard choosing a dining room table for the apartment. Din12.jpg|Howard got a wand that is a universal control. Din11.jpg|Sheldon claims a new spot for his old Windows 98 tower computer. Din10.jpg|Sheldon takes over the spot where Leonard wants to put the dining room table. Din9.jpg|Howard and his wand. Din8.jpg|Sheldon and his new spot. Din7.jpg|Amy backing up Sheldon about the table. Din6.jpg|Eating spaghetti around the coffee table per usual. Din4.jpg|Howard telling Bernadette that he wants to go back into space. Din3.jpg|Breaking up with Amy. Din2.jpg|Amy signing the relationship agreement thereby breaking up with Sheldon. Din1.jpg|Bernie wants to know if she is a bad wife. References * http://www.fanforum.com/74122553-post42.html Taping Report part 1 by 123sprinkles * http://www.fanforum.com/74124677-post56.html Taping Report part 2 by 123sprinkles Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Shamy Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Articles With Photos